When forever is forgotten
by WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe
Summary: After Beck breaks up with Jade, She finds out that she's pregant. Will she tell him? Will he find out?
1. Chapter 1

The little pink plus sign.

Who knew such a innocent sign could ruin someones life? Maybe that 's why i always hated the color pink. I knew how much pain and misery it could cause. I couldnt tell Beck. After that horrid valentines day, I never wanted to see Beck again, Let alone have his child. I threw the test to the ground, where it landed with a clatter.

This was all Beck's fault. HE forgot the stupid condom. It was HIS sperm. I let out scream and threw myself on my bed. My parents would be home soon, and they could NOT find out about father would demaind it to be killed. I thought about it for a moment, Did i want to kill it? It certainly was an idea. I normally hate childern, with their runny noses, and disgusting fingers... But this was my child. My blood, could i really kill it in cold blood. The dark side of my mind instantly shouted back , _YES!_ But then the softer side of me, shouted back, though not quite as loud, a simple no. This baby might very well be my last link to Beck.

Beck, The man i loved. Still love...Will always love. Gone, He wouldnt want me back, Why would he? I was vile and nasty. I knew I needed to tell someone. But who? I didnt really have friends. Just people who put up with me for Beck's sake. But now that Beck was gone... I shook that thought from my head. No, I had one person, She was my friend before Beck. I could count on her now.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door to her house, praying she was home. The door opened instantly revealing a short fiery redhead.<p>

"Jade?" Cat asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." I brushed past her inside her house.

"Okay...We can go upstairs." Cat seemed confused, but then again what else was new? We walked upstairs in silence. I could hear a commotion coming from the kitchen, but i figured that was just Cat's crazy brother. We entered her room and i shuttered at the vast amounts of pink. It just reminded me of that horrid little plus sign. Cat flopped down on her bed, clasping a stuffed owl.

"What going on Jade?" Her voice lacked the usual tone of airyness.

"Cat...I'm pregnat." I sighed, and sat in the chair across from the bed.

Cat's mouth dropped open, "Your what? Is it...Beck's?" I nodded, and Cat's mouth dropped so low that touched her bed. "So you and Beck called a stork to bring you a baby? Why would you do that?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Cat...Babies dont come from storks." I hoped that the ditzy red head was just kidding because I honestly did not want to explain this to her.

"Yes they do." Cat responded, clutching her stuffed owl closer to her chest.

"No! Cat, When a boy and girl love each other...they have a special hug...Just ugh, look it up!" I cried, jumping up.

"My mom has parental block on my computer."

"I'm leaving." I ran out of her bedroom and outside where i finally just broke down and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beck, If you miss her so much, just go tell her!" Tori said, poking me in the arm.

"Tori, I can't. It will just give Jade the satisfaction. She has to come to me!" I told Tori for the eighth million time.

"Hmm..." Tori pondered, tapping her upper lip.

"What?" I asked, recongnizing that look.

"How far are you willing to go to get her back?" She asked me, her face breaking into a smile.

"Anything."

"Well then...Were going to put your acting skills to the test."

* * *

><p>I walked into my first class of the day, My arm around Tori. She had the idea that I should fake date her in order to make Jade jealous. I had to admit, It had potential. So today we put it to the test to see if she would buy it.<p>

And sure enough she did, When she first saw us, her eyes widened. She stomped over to Cat and sat down next to her and began whispering to her. Tori pulled me the seat infront of them, and we sat down, still holding hands.

"Kiss me Beck." Tori whispered in my ear.

My heart thudded oddly at that request. I knew for this to work, we had to kiss eventually. But i just didnt see Tori that way. I did it anyway and leaned across and kissed her gently on the lips.

I heard a cracking sound from behind us, and whipped around to see Jade clutching what appeared to be a broken coffee cup. She wasn't covered in coffee though...It looked like she was soaking wet. Before i had the chance to ask about it, she spoke her voice hard, like a whip.

"Picking up my sloppy seconds, Are you Vega?"

Tori's face grew red, I knew that Jade's viciousness only got worse when she got jealous, but I must of forgotten to mention it to Tori.

"Jade, Back off." I told her, trying to sound protective, like i actually cared for Tori.

"If you two are planning on sucking each others faces off some more, at least get a room. The dressing rooms behind the stage are a great place. Its where Beck and I used to go. I'm sure he's planning on taking you there soon enough." Jade said shrewdly.

I knew that comment was ment to get to Tori, But instead it hit me...hard. Like a ton of rocks. Those dressing rooms...So much had happened there. It was the place we had...no, I didnt want to think about that. That memory was the worst to think about, because it had been one of the best ones. Definatly in my top 10 best moments. I didnt want Jade to see my break down, so i grabbed Tori and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So i figure I'll switch of POV's each chapter. From Jade to Beck. And i appreciate all the notices i got on my first chapter! (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Jade

**Beck**

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, Song assignment!" Ms. Hobkins called from the front of the class.<p>

i sat up a bit straighter in my seat, My grades had been slipping ever since i found out about the baby, and this project could really help boost my grade.

"I'm going to assign everyone a partner and by next friday, I want you to take a song usually sung by one person, and make it a duet. Oh and the duet must relate to the realtionship you have with that person." She clapped her hands together as if that was the best idea anyone had ever spoken.

Well it wasnt, I hated everyone in this class. Well, Except maybe Cat, but that's only because she's so helpful and understanding about the baby. So i wouldnt mind being partnered with her. I just hoped that I wasnt partnered with Beck, I turned around and shot him a vicious glare, then almost upchucked when I saw him sucking Vega's face off. I swung around in my seat and focused on the teacher, who had just begun to read of the partners.

"Cat and Andre. Tori and Tony. Marcy and Robbie. Jade and Beck-."

"WHAT?" I jumped up from my seat. "No way am I singing with him!"

"Jade, I am the teacher. If i say you two are partners then you are partners! Now please take your seat."

* * *

><p>"I hate this." I said later that day and Beck and I sat in his RV flipping through my ipod, trying to find a song that conveded my feelings. "I hate you."<br>"Wow Jade, Your attitude has improved so much since we broke up." Beck remarked.

"I want coffee," I complained, flopping back on the floor.

"Go get some. You have legs."

"I can't have coffee dumbass." I quipped and then quickly changed my tone. "I mean, I dont want to get up to get it."

Beck rolled his eyes and threw his ipod off to the side. "Whatever Jade."

"Do not 'Whatever Jade' me. Your just as pissed off as I am about this whole partnership." I shouted, standing up.

"Thank you Jade, For pointing out the OBVIOUS!" He shouted, jumping up beside me. "Because of course I want sing a song infront of the WHOLE class with my EX girlfriend."

My face curled in a devious smile as I looked at him, I had an idea. And if this idea worked, not only would I ace this project, I could have Beck back on my arm and tell him about the baby.

"I know just what song for us to sing."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Beck whispered to me. We were standing behind the curtain, waiting for us to go on. Ms. Hobskin had reserved it so that everyone could preform, and use props if we wanted too. Beck and I had agreed on no props and just the band behind us, But i had a different idea.<p>

I nodded, just as the curtain raised and I walked on stage. We were standing in a graveyard, with a darkly sheeted bed in the center. There was a sign off to the side that said in bloody letters. 'Love me dead.' It had taken somework, making all of these props, But i really wanted Beck to know why I had chosen this song.

"What the heck is this?" he stage-whispered to me.

"Just go along with it." I whispered back to him through my teeth. I smiled at our teacher and signaled for the band to begin playing.

"Love me cancerously, like a salt-sore soaked in the sea."

When i sung, my voice was powerful. I walked over to one of the gravestones and leaned against it, smiling evily.

**"High maintenance" means your a gluttonous queen, narcissistic and mean." **

Beck glared at me, walking silently over to my spot beside the gravestone, and circling me like a preditor does to it's prey.

"Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit then ask me for a piece of gum."

I snapped my gum in his face, then moved away quickly, waiting for him to continue.

**"Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum"**

He turned and faced the class, his expression unreadable.

"you're awful"

**"I love you"**

Beck glanced at me, and moved to the center of the stage to sing the chours.

** "She moves through moonbeams slowly**

** She knows just how to hold me **

**and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin.**

** I know she drains me slowly**

** She wears me down to bones in bed..."**

While he sang this I layed down on the bed, and did my best to appear motionless. Only my chest moved, up and down.

"must be the sign on my head, it says, "Oh love me dead!" Love me dead"

Beck whipped around when i sang this and walked slowly to the bed, laying down next to me, stroking my cheek.

** "You're a faith-healer on tv **

**You're an office park without any trees **

**corporate and cold, gushing for gold-leave me alone.** "

His voice was a lot softer when he sang this, like he was trying to persuade me to do something for him. But i just smiled evily at him and sat up, looking off to the side.

"You suck so passionately

You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature finger-bangin' my heart.

You call me up drunk, does the fun ever start?"

**"You're hideous"**

"and sexy!"

Then while the guitarist had his solo, We finished acting out the rest of the song. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Though just as our lips touched he went limp, falling back on the bed motionless. I stood up off the bed and covered him with a sheet and slauntered to center stage to finish the remainder of the song.

Love me cancerously

dot-da-d-da-da! Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!

How's your new girl?

Does she know about me?

You've got the mark of the beast.

You're born of a jackal!

You're beautiful!

As i finished the song, a new gravestone was being lowered into the graveyard. It read in big letters, Big enough for the audience to read. a single name...

BECK OLIVER

RIP

And then the lights went off, signaling the ending of the song. There wasnt a single person not clapping. We had done amazing. Or more correctly, I had. The lights came back on. Behind us students were already clearing our graveyard, but that didnt have my attention at the moment. I was to busy focusing on our teacher. I felt Beck beside me, I was aware of how close we were standing and that we had just kissed for the first time in two months...I practically had to slap myself so i could stay focused on what Ms. Hobskin had to say.

"Very Good Job Beck and Jade." She complimented us. "That was remarkable. Could you please explain to the class the story for that song and why you chose to sing it."

"Well...There's a Boy and a Girl who have a sort of on and off again relationship. But the boy just wants her for sex. The girl realizes this, that he doesn't actually care for her. And decides to get her revenge. She invites the boy over and poisons him. Getting her revenge." I explained, glancing pointedly at Beck.

"And we decided on this song because, One, Our story fits up until the boy just wanting her for sex. And Two, Jade refused to do anything else." Beck told everyone. I glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "OW!" he yelped, grabbing his side.

"Just be glad it isnt poison. But if I were you I would watch what you drink." I teased, walking off. A slight smile crept on my face as I saw Beck staring at my Butt in the reflective doors as I left.

* * *

><p>So the song is love me dead by ludo. I didnt do the whole song, cause then this chapter would be extremely long. And it would get boring. But sorry for the wait, I went to DC this weekend and couldnt bring my laptop.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, She so wants you back!" Tori squealed from her spot on the couch.

"It was her idea to do a song in which I ended up dead. Tori i doudt she wants me back." I said, my voice gloomy.

"She so wants you back...But did you notice anything weird about Jade? She seemed very...smiley." Tori moved down to sit next to me.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't notice."

"I know, I bet your boner kept you from noticing much of anything." She joked, poking my shoulder.

"Shut up." I said, pushing her hand away.

"But seriously...She's been acting werid lately. She ran out of class last week. And remember when we first started this idea? Her coffee cup broke and she spilled water all over herself. Why would she be drinking water? I thought she was a coffee obsessed freak." She pointed out.

"She is. I dont know, Maybe she wanted water instead." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"I doudt it. I'm finding out what's going on with Jade...And Your going to help me." Tori jumped up, pulling me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Were going to spy on Jade! We've got to find out what's up with her!"

* * *

><p>"This is stupid." I whispered. "She isn't doing anything!"<p>

We were standing behind a bush infront of Jade's house. It was lucky for Tori that Jade's room was on the bottom floor. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to see into her room.

"No, Wait! She's pulling something up on her computer."

"Please, I doudt you could see anything from here." I told her. But within seconds, she had a pair of bianoculars in her hands. "Whoa..."

"What? What is she looking at?" I asked, taking the bianoculars from her and looking through them. "Damn...These are pretty awesome!"

"Beck! Just look at what site she's on!" Tori cried.

"Holy Shit...Why the fuck is she on a 'Babies-R-Us' site?" I cried, dropping the bianoculars.

"Maybe a cousin? Or maybe Cat is preggerz?" Tori reasoned.

"No way Cat is preggerz. But she does have a older brother. Maybe a niece or nephew?" I responded.

"Is her brother married?" Tori asked.

"Yeah... We went to his wedding last year."

"Wait, Wait, Wait. She switched sites. She's on a baby naming site?" Tori's tone was confused.

"Maybe she's helping name the baby? We don't know everything." I said, getting up. "This is stupid. I'm leaving."

"I'm GOING to find out what's going on Beck! You just wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Cattle! Cattle Cattle!" I shouted as I pushed past the teens swarming the halls of Hollywood Arts.

"Shut up Whore!" Called back a blue haired girl.

"Heard about your demon baby West. Who's the daddy?" whispered a boy as he slipped past me.

I whipped around to face him, grabbing his arm and digging my nails in. "What did you just say?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

"N-nothing...It's just that..." The boy looked terrified, as he should, by my expression.

"It's just what?" I hissed through my teeth.

"There's a rumor going on that you went and got yourself knocked up." He wimpered.

"Just go..." I said, letting go of the poor boy and closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is your problem?" I demanded, slamming Cat's locker shut.<p>

"Well... Sometimes my dad says that my red hair dye seeps into my scalp. Plus when i was little i used to naw on the bars of my crib. And Once when I was little-"

"NO! Not that!" I cried, cutting her off,"Why the hell did you tell everyone about my uh... unmentionable problem?"

"Jade, Why would I tell people you were on your period? That's YOUR business." She put her hands up in surrender.

"NO! Cat! I'm talking about the little present I'll be getting in about 6 months! You know...The one who's gender i will be finding out later today." I dropped my voice to a whisper during the last part, not wanting to draw more attention to the current rumor strolling the halls and mouths of the students.

"What? I didn't tell anyone about that!" She responded, her hands flying to her head.

"Well SOMEONE did! Any your the only one who knows!" I hissed.

"It wasn't me Jade, I promise." She wimpered.

"URGH!" I screamed, and stormed off in the other direction. Instead of heading straight to the soda machiene, I bumped into the only person who could make me feel worse than I already did, Beck Oliver.

"Hey, Is the building on fire or something West?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. COFFEE! Oh how I hated him in that moment. He got to stand there with that smirky look on his face, drinking coffee. Not even KNOWING that he was going to be a father within 6 months. So much anger bubbled up in me in that moment, that I didn't think before I did what I did next.

"You stupid motherfucker! You think this is FUNNY?" I screamed at him, slamming his coffee out of his hands. It tumbled to the floor, spilling all over Beck's clean white shirt.

"What the heck what that?" He cried out.

I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of the rage I was feeling, "Nothing...Nothing. I'm sorry." I pushed past him, through my blur of tears and headed to my next class.

* * *

><p>Today really sucked. After that awful afternoon, I drove straight to the baby doctor, hoping for some good news. Finding out the baby's gender could help brighten my day. I personally was hoping for a boy. Girls brought pink...flowers...and joy. A boy at least would be a bit tougher. Plus, Maybe on the bright side, He would end up looking like Beck. Except I'd bring him up right.<p>

I let out a sigh, and got out of my car, walking into the office. I sat in the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to come and get me.

"Jadelynn West?" Called a women in looney toon scrubs.

"Here." I responded.

"Alright, Let's go get your baby's gender known to the world!" She said cheerfully, and I cringed. "Ah, Not the cheerful type are we?" When I didn't respond, she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the lord, the whole, 'Your having a baby, you should be cheerful.' blah blah blah, all that crap. Let's go get your kid identified and You can leave and I can leave too."

"Lets do this." I said, laying down on the bed.

"Alright, So this may be a little cold..."

"Cut the shit." I muttered, as she placed the sensor on my stomach.

"Hmm..." She said, staring at fuzzy screen.

"What?"

"Well...It seems as if your going to be having a little girl, Ms. West."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Beck! I Though you and West broke up!" yelled Josh as he passed me in the hallway.

"Whats up babydaddy?" Crowed another boy, highfiving me.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to Tori. She looked up and gave me a sheepish smile. "Tori, What did you do?"

"Nothing...There just might be a rumor going around that Jade's pregnant...and that your the baby's daddy." She said, stumbling over her words, she was talking so fast.

"That's bogus. No way Jade's pregnant. I thought we agreed that those sites were for a nephew or niece." I told her, waving away the silly rumor.

"I know we did. But you know Kevin, The one with the curly red hair and acne? His mother works at one of those baby doctors, and she told him that a girl named Jadelynn West came in yesterday for one of those ultrasound thingys." Tori told him, trying to keep her voice down.

"Tori, You know how many rumors there have been about Jade? I think since she started here in 9th grade, There have been three pregnancy rumors, one self mutilation rumor, one abuse rumor and four eating disorder rumors. Only three of those nine rumors were actually true." When Tori just looked at me like I was crazy, I gave her a similar look, "What?" I asked.

"Beck! Which three were true?" She asked, her voice rather high pitched.

"Oh, The mutilation, abuse and one of the eating disorders." I said, as if it was one of the most common things in the world.

"Oh god! Beck, Did you two ever...you know...?" She made a werid motion with her hands.

"You know what?" I asked, completely clueless.

"Have sex!" She whispered, her eyes widening.

"Oh...Yeah." I said, starting to walk through the halls again.

"Why didn't you mention this last night?" Tori demanded, stomping after me.

"Because I didn't think it was worth mentioning." I responded, pushing the door open to our first class.

"Well Beck, You do know if you do the deed there could be consiquences."

"Duh. I'm not stupid. And neither is Jade. She was on the pill."

"Obviously not!"

"Tori, Your going off a rumor. You have no proof. You weren't actually there." I told her, sitting down in my seat, dropping my bag beside me.

"Beck, You need to talk to her about this." Tori urged, sitting down next to me.

"Ugh. Fine, I will. Are you happy?" I whispered, because class had started.

"Extremely."


	7. Chapter 7

As I stumbled through the halls of HA, I was unaware of the glances I was getting. Some were full of sympathy, some hate, wonder, dissapointment and disgust. I knew as soon as I saw Cat's face, everyone knew. Everyone knew about my mistake. My big awful secret...Everyone knew. Or at least speculated. I was nothing more than a whore to them.

But I didn't care about them. All I could think of was that if they all knew, Beck knew. Would he want me back? If he did was it just for her sake? Should I take him back if he asked? Do I want him in my life? In her life? God, Would he even care? I looked at Cat with a look of sheer terror in my eyes.

"How did this happen?" I whispered, in a sad, detached, broken voice that didn't belong to me.

"The nurse..." She whispered back.

"D-Does he know?"

"I dont know...But He's over there." She pointed to Beck, leaning against my locker, almost motionless.

"Cat, I don't know If i can do this." I wimpered, grabbing her arm to keep me from falling.

"Honey...You need to talk to him. For her sake." She nodded towards my stomach.

I looked down at my stomach. I knew I wouldn't of been able to keep this a secret much longer. Beck would've found out sooner or later. I guess I had just hoped for later. I took a deep breath and walked over to my locker. Beck stood still, not acting as if he could see me.

When I finally closed my locker, I turned and looked at him, fighting to keep my voice calm, "What do you want Beck?"

Beck just looked at me for a second, and before I knew what was happening, My lips were against his, cutting off my breath. He pushed me against the locker, and kissed me harder. Not caring about the watchful eyes.

When I finally got over the inital shock, I had made my decision. I pushed him off me, and looked him straight in the eye.

"What do you think your going?" I growled at him.

"Jade...I heard and I just want you to know tha-"

"Beck, You have a girlfriend. Remember her? Dumping her just because I got pregnant isn't right. She has a heart Beck, Don't break it like you broke mine." I turned away from him, my boots clicking against the floor.

"Tori and I arn't dating Jade." He shouted, walking after me.

I whipped around to face him, my voice dripping with sarcasum. "Really? Then explain why you two are always sucking each other's faces off?"

"It was a plan...A stupid plan to make you jealous." His voice dropped off at the end, as if he was ashamed.

"Well it worked. It made me so jealous to watch the FATHER of my child suck another girl's face off." The halls were quiet now, everyone was watching our fight.

"Maybe if i had been TOLD. If you had just had the thought to share this important piece of information with me, We could be avoiding this fight now!" He yelled at me.

"Oh please Beck." I perched both hands on my hips and sneered his name, "We were over, You wouldn't of cared. YOU broke up with ME. You didn't want ME."

"I want to be involved in it's life Jade!"

"IT? Beck It's a SHE. You would know that if you were such a ASS! A ignorant ass, who left me and his daughter alone with nothing! Do you know my parent's don't even know yet? You know my father, He's going to flip shit. I wont be suprised if he brings out his belt, or heck even kicks me out. I wanted to tell you as soon as i found out. But i couldn't you were with Tori. And as much as i hate her, I dont want to be the bitch who ruins her happy ending. I envy her too much. She's got the guy, the looks, the parents, the life. God, Beck your such a stupid ASS!" I screamed at him, running straight over to him and hitting ever part of him I could touch.

"Jade, Don't you dare go blaming Tori. She hasn't done anything. God, I hate this about you!" Beck shouted, pushing me off him.

"Hate this? You say you want to be apart of her life? Well like mother like daughter, isn't that what they say? Who's to say she won't act exactly like me? Are you going to hate her too? Leave her?" I crossed my arms, waiting for his answer.

"No! Jade, I didn't mean it like that." He reached out for me but i smacked his hand away.

"You ment it exactly like that. You just used me for the sex. Knocked me up and then on to the next girl." I turned and faced the crowd surrounding us, throwing my arms out behind me, "Nobody is safe! You boys better keep girls on tight rope, or else this guy may just sweep them away from you!" I turned back to face Beck, and i could see the anger rolling off him in waves.

"Jade...Be quiet." His voice was shaking, like he was fighting to keep himself calm.

"NO! Everyone should know about you Beck! Everyone should know what what you did. Well your not allowed anywhere near our daughter. She is going to be raised by me and me alone. All she will ever know about is what a PIG you are."

And then before I even knew what was happening, I was on the floor. My face was throbbing,I brought a hand to my face and looked up at Beck in horror. Had he really just hit me? His fist was raised, and his face looked like a mask of anger and horror. I scrambled to my feet and raced to my car, to hell with school, I just needed to get out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

I could honestly not believe that I had just done that. Watching Her fall, look up at me in shock, run out of the school in tears...It seemed unreal. I felt the millions pairs of eyes looking at me in complete disgust. I couldn't bear them, I was too disgusted with myself. There was no way Jade would ever forgive me after that. My daughter...a stranger. All because of one slip up, one little burst of anger... I pushed past the crowd and headed straight to my car and locked myself in, dropping my head in my hands. I honestly wanted to die right then.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I looked up to see Tori banging on my window, i groaned, and unlocked the door, knowing she would only keep pestering me till I let her in.

"Beck, What the HELL was that?" She demanded, sitting in the passenger seat.

"It was supposed to be a apology b-"

"Yes, Because a fist to the face is the best form of apology." Tori replied, sarcastically.

"God Tori, Just shut up! I didn't me- I didn't want to hit her. I have no clue why I did. Seeing her on the floor looking at me like that freaking broke my heart. I just got so fucking angry!" I slammed my clenched fists against the dashboard, causing the small car to shake.

"Do you still want me to shut up or should I respond to that?" She asked me, her voice sharp.

"I'm sorry...Just a little crazy at the moment."

"She's never going to let you near that baby now." Tori mused, crossing her legs.

"Really? Where did you get that from?" I asked her sarcastically.

She glared at me, "Real funny Beck. You know what they were saying in there? You and Jade will be lucky if this isn't on the front page of the slap. Most kids have it recorded on their phones."

"So why are you here?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I figured you would want to talk about it."

"Well I don't. God, Why am I so STUPID?" I hit my head against the steering wheel.

"Beck. Beck. BECK! Stop!" Tori yelled, pulling my away from the steering wheel.

"Why should I stop Tori? I'm leaving my daughter alone with no father. I should just bang my head against this steering wheel for the rest of my whole fucking life!" I let out a moan and leaned back in my seat, covering my eyes from the late afternoon sun.

"No Beck. It takes two to do the deed." Tori told me, laying back in her own seat.

"Tori...just go away. I need to be by myself." I told her, but not looking at her.

"No." She said, scooting over closer to me. Her lips inches from my face.

"Tori. You need to leave." I whispered against her face.

"I thought you heard me say no?" She whispered and leaned in that last inch and kissed me full on the lips. For real, not planned, not to make Jade jealous...for real.

And I didn't stop her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Right foot, Left Foot." I whispered to myself as I walked through the halls of my house. Through the spick and span walls to the devil's hideout...also known as my parents bedroom.

Let's get one thing straight here, My parents are not supportive. Expecally my dad. They think my dreams are a waste, and that I should be a good little girl who does what ever they say. And when I don't there are usually consiquences.

Heck When I came home yesterday with my black eye, All my dad did was tell me to thank the kid who hit me. I had barely been able to stomach that one. But today was definatly going to be worse. Today was the I told them about the baby. The best I could hope for was to get out with a few bruises.

My father hasn't always been abusive. It started when He lost his job and we practically lived a cardboard box. That was the year Beck and I started dating. I had spent most of those nights in his RV. He was so stressed with our situtation that he took it out on anyone around him. It's gotten alot better lately since he started his new job and we moved into a nice house. But he's still known to slip back into old habits. Today would cause a definte slip up.

I knocked on the door and let out a deep breath before entering my parents room. My mom was laying on the bed, flipping through the TV channels.

"Jade! Hi honey." She rolled over so she was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hi Mom...Where's Dad?" I asked tentatively, half of me hoping he wasn't home.

The smile slide off her face instantly. She got off the bed, and grabbed my wrist pulling me into the hall. "You need to leave." She whispered urgently.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Your dad knows...about the baby. He saw the bill."

My eyes widened, "What? Why didn't you warn me earlier?"

"He only found it this morning. Listen, I've packed all the stuff you could need, and I called your brother. Your going to go live with him and Gretchen until the baby is born. They arn't that far from your school, So you should still be able to attend there."

"Mom, How angry was he when he found it?" I asked, my voice the same as it had been when everyone found out about the baby.

"No words...Jade, You need to leave now. He'll be home soon." She stopped for a moment and then continued hesitantly, "I know I haven't been the most supportive mother...but when it's born...I would love to meet it." I knew she was refering to the baby, but I was too frightened to think straight.

"Okay...Yeah, Fine." I muttered. "Where's my bags? Don't I need to leave?"

"The car. I'll drive you." She gestured for me to follow her, and so i did out to our car where I saw my suitcase sitting in the back.

* * *

><p>The drive to my brothers was completely silent. It was followed by a awkward hug of fairwell from my mother, and there I was. Living with my brother and his wife. I lugged my bags inside, Gretchen showed me the room I would be occupining during my stay. I sought out straight away to make it mine. I unpacked my clothes, folding them inside the wicker dresser in the small room. As I sorted through the clothes I was given, I noticed a large wad of cash off to the side, shoved between my socks.<p>

A rush of gratitude ran through me, I wasn't used to my mother taking care of me like this. The money was obviously for anything my daugther needed, I felt weird calling her daughter. It seemed too formal. I had yet to think of a name for her yet, I wanted one that she would grow into. A name that her personality would form around. I didn't want a frilly princessy little girl. I wanted a tough little girl, like her mother.

"Jade! It's dinnertime!" Jared called from the kitchen.

"One Second!" I yelled back to my brother.

I quickly hid the stash of money back inbetween the socks, and headed to the kitchen, deeply craving pineapples.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whipped around to see Tori standing behind me.

"Tori! I told you, That kiss was a mistake. If I want Jade back I can't go out with you." I said in a tired voice.

"This isn't about that Beck, They want to see you in the Office." Her voice was cold, like she was offended by my tone.

I hated how things were between me and Tori. She was a seriously good friend, and that's all I thought there was too it. Jade acts like she's a bitch, but she's not really. She just... made this all so complicated. I sighed and nodded, heading off to the principal's office.

The lady at the front desk gave me a cold look, which left me to wonder what exactly I had done to end up here. I shrugged, and sat down on the wooden bench and waited till my name was called.

* * *

><p>After sitting outside of the principals office for about 15 minutes, I was called inside. Both of my parents were there, along with Jade's older brother Jared. I walked in tentatively, and sat down in the chair infront of Helen's desk.<p>

"Hello Beck. How are you?" She asked me.

"Fine..." I responded, eyeing my mother.

"Well Beck, A very interesting video has recently surface on the slap. "Let's take a look shall we?" She turned and gestured to a screen off to the side, The lights dimmed and the video began. I watched as my fist collided with Jade's face, I saw again the look of shock cross her face. Then the screen changed to me and Tori, kissing in my car.

"You filthy Jackass." Jared hissed, when the lights came back on. "You knock up my sister, Leave her, Punch her then makeout with another girl. Burn in hell you filthy swine."

My eyes widened at the tone, I always though Jared had liked me. But that was in the past, before my fallout with Jade. I looked back to the principal, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I up here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Because Mr. Oliver, I can't stand students beating up other students. Expecally ones they impregnanted."

"Oh come on! That's bullshit! That person didn't post the whole fight! Jade hit me too!"

"But do you have any physical brusies?"

I paused, "No."

"Then we only have your word to go off of."

"And that's worth nothing." Jared hissed.

"Dude, What the hell are you even doing here? You arn't Jade's parent." I rounded on him, raising an eyebrow.

" Our parent's kicked her out when they found out about the baby. She's currently living with me and Gretchen." He responded, his voice cold.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Oliver, But I'm going to have to suspend you from school for two weeks. It sends a bad image if i don't."

I looked up in shock, this was ridiculous. TWO weeks? Maybe two day, But weeks? No...I needed to talk to Jade. I just hoped she wouldn't kill me before I got the chance to explain


	11. Chapter 11

"God Jared! You should really work on your language!" Gretchen chasened, while she was stirring the mix for the cookies she was making.

"Yeah Jared! Were going to have a baby running around soon!" I mocked, smirking.

"Shut up Jade. We both know your going to have a foul mouthed daughter." Jared repiled, dumping a plate of food infront of me. "Eat all of it."

I winced, It was a sickeningly amount of food. I had already gained so much weight, and I really didn't want to eat anymore. I sighed and picked up my fork and began picking through the food, trying to make it look like I was eating it.

"All of it Jadelynn. And your eating some of her cookies." Jared told me, pointing to his wife.

I sighed and shoved some food in my mouth. I chewed quickly and swallowed. "Happy?" I growled.

"Extremely."

"So Jade, I was just wondering if you've given any thought about a name for her?" Gretchen asked, sliding into Jared's lap.

"I've been looking. I really like the name Evangeline, But it's such a mouthful. Maybe something like Viola or Ivy?" I took another bite of food and shuttered as it slid down my throat.

"What about Ingrid? I think we have a great aunt named that." Jared suggested.

"What about Ophelia? I know you love Shakesphere." Gretchen added.

"Hmm...Ophelia...That's something to think about." I mused over the names,and then decided to think more about it later. I stood up and pushed my half-finished plate of food of to the side. "I have work to do." I headed to my newly decorated room. Jared had claimed to let me stay home from school to finish decorating it, but now after a massive text attack from Cat, I knew he had let me stay home so he could go to school and yell at Beck.

My room was alot like my old one at home, Dark sheets, Dark Coverlet, silver stars painted on the walls, you know, the type of stuff I liked. I flopped into my computer chair and turned on the computer to see the video that Cat kept going on about.

I click on the video called 'West-Oliver baby drama.'

My mouth dropped open in shock at the last :15 seconds of it. TORI was MAKING-OUT with BECK, in HIS car!

I felt anger bubbling up in my bones. I wanted to hit something...someone. I wanted to hit Tori, Straight in the face. I burst through my the door to my room and ran outside to Jared's car. I grabbed the keys on my way out, and I was on my way, straight to Tori's house to give her a piece of my mind.

* * *

><p>"Jade? What are you doing here? How's your face?" Tori asked as she opened the door to her house.<p>

"We need to talk." I said gruffly, pushing past her.

"What about?" She asked, slightly confused.

I held up my phone and watched her reaction as it played.

"Why would you do that? I'm pregnant with his child. Tori, I know i'm not the nicest person in the world, but i sort of thought we were friends. How could you do this to me?" My voice was shaking slightly.

"Jade, I'm Sorry. I know...It was awful of me. I'm so sorry. I feel awful. Please Jade, I realize after watching this video, I want to take your side on this Jade."

I looked at her, trying to keep my expression from being too harsh, "If you want my friendship, Your going to have to earn it."


	12. Chapter 12

This just plain ol' sucks. I had nothing to do, No one would talk to me. I just wanted to find the person who posted that video and punch them square in the face. Unfourtunatly for me, That video was posted anoymously. I sighed and flopped on bed emotionless. I heard a knock on my door and turned my head to see my mother standing in my doorway with a glass of water and my meds.

"Beck, Honey, You forgot to take your medicene this morning." She said tenatively.

I turned around and buried my face in a pillow. "Leave it on the nightstand." I mumbled.

"But Honey, You know how you get when you dont take it." She warned, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I shuttered, I hated myself when I forgot my medication. I become a totally different person, sometimes angry, sometimes goofy, and even once sucidal. But now I didn't even care. I just wanted everything to go away.

"Just leave it on the table!" I demanded, not looking at her.

She sighed and put the little tablet on the nightstand. "Just so you know Beck...We don't blame you for punching her. It was wrong, You know that. But After looking back, I realized you forgot to take your meds that morning. It was out of your control. So don't beat yourself up over it. " She patted my shoulder and left, closing the door.

I sighed and rolled over on my stomach. I was so angry with myself. I looked at the tablet, and threw it across the room, so it hit the wall with a snap. I looked at the picture on my nightstand of Jade and anger bubbled once again in my stomach. I threw that and it hit the wall, breaking the class.

I just wanted it all over. I wanted this to have never happened. I wanted to be with Jade, I wanted to see my daughter, I wanted my happiness back.

I hadn't been happy since I had broken up with Jade. I realized that now. Jade would always be the key to my happiness.

But Jade wouldn't ever take me back. Not now, not ever. I hurt her too much, damaged her beyond repair.

What was the point in living without her? I wouldn't ever be happy, not without her, not without my daughter.

I let out another groan and looked at the glass littering the floor, Could I do it?

My mind flashed back to the first time I found out about Jade's self abuse problem...

* * *

><p><em>"Jade?" I knocked on her door, only to hear a hiss in response. "Jade?" I pushed against the door slightly, breaking the lock. My mouth dropped open when I saw what was going on inside. Blood was splattered across the carpet, and Jade was holding a pair of blood soaked sissiors. "JADE!" I cried, dropping to the floor next to her.<em>

_"What?" Then she looked down at the carpet and her face dropped, "Oh."_

_"What are you doing?" I demanded._

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked raising her eyebrows._

_"Jade stop." I took the sissiors from her. "You need help."_

_"I don't have anyone to help me." She mumbled. _

_"You have me." I told her, leaning in and kissing her softly. _

_She smiled softly when I pulled away, and I smiled back. _

_"Now Come on, Lets go get you cleaned up." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bathroom to clean up the bloody mess. _

* * *

><p>No, This was different. She had me then, Now I have no one. And I always will have no one, Because of my actions. I looked back down at the glass and shook my head. No, Not the glass, Something different. I looked over and saw rope, Just sitting there. I could almost hear it, whispering to me, <em>'Beck, Come on Beck, No one would careee. No one would notice.' <em> I looked back at the crumpled picture of Jade and knew what I had to do. It was obvious to me now. I needed it over.


	13. Chapter 13

_That we'd escape from the ordinary _

_That we'd escape from the world that tied us down_

_ That we'd escape from the ordinary _

_That we'd escape from the world that kept us apart_

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my phone.

"Jade? You should come to the hospital." I reconized the voice to be Mrs. Oliver's.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's Beck. He uh...You should just come down."

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Oliver, What is going on?" I asked, walking into the hospital.<p>

"Honey, Beck...He tried to commit sucide."

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open. "WHAT? Why?"

"He forgot to take his pills, And he's been very depressed lately. If I were you I would go talk to him."

"Okay...I will." I turned to go find his room, when she grabbed my arm.

"But before you do, I think you should know, You shouldn't blame him for this. I know you've had a hard time lately, But honestly honey, You never really gave him a chance." I opened my mouth to object but she held up a finger to stop me. "Seriously Jade, Beck would make a wonderful father. Your daughter would be lucky to have him."

I sighed, "I'll go talk to him okay? Is he awake?"

"He's been waiting for you."

* * *

><p>I knocked on his door, and opened it, smiling slighty. "Beck?"<p>

"Here." He mumbled in response.

I walked in further to see Beck laying on a hospital bed, a clear rope burn around his neck.

"Oh my god, Beck!" I cried, rushing to his side."Beck, Are you okay?" I could feel the tears streaming down my face now, but i didn't stop to wipe them away.

"Why do you even care?" He rasped.

"Because Beck, You tried to kill yourself! Your the father of my child, the love of my life, Of course I care!" I said.

"The love of your life?"

I nodded, and took his hand. "Yes."

"Why did we even break up in the first place?"

"We argue too much."

He laughed, but it was more like a cough, "Yeah...We do."

"But were still the perfect couple!"

"Jade, I really wish you would let me prove to you that I could be a wonderful father to that little girl. I realized that I can't be happy without you in my life. Please let me prove to you...To her...-"

"Ophelia."

"What?"

"Her name is Ophelia, Ophelia Caterina West-Oliver."

"Ophelia. I like it."

"I named her after Ophelia from Hamlet."

"The play we first stared in together." Beck smiled, and my heart swelled with affection.

"Exactly."

"So Jade, Will you give me a chance? Will you left me prove to Ophelia and You that I can be the perfect boyfriend and father."

I nodded.

"You'll give me chance?" He asked, excited.

I nodded again.

"Oh Jade. Thank you!" He leaned forward to give me a hug, but instead I pecked him on the lips.

"I'll be back later honey." I leaned in and kissed him again before leaving to go talk to his mother.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait, You back together with him?" Jared asked, pointing in my general direction.

Jade rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes Jared, For the eight millionth time, I am back together with Beck."

"But Sweetie, He punched you in the face." Gretchen said, gently.

"That's not relevant." She responded.

I had just been released from the hospital, and Jade had dragged me to her brothers house so we could go over stuff for Ophelia. What she had not predicted was that Jared wouldn't let me enter the house.

"This is crazy Jade! He's insane!" Jared shouted.

"No! He's no less sane than I am!" Jade declared, crossing her arms.

"He is not allowed under my roof!"

"Then I guess Ophelia and I won't be living under your roof!" Jade shouted.

"Jade Honey, Please don't do this to us." Gretchen pleaded.

"No Gretchen, I'm sick of Jared poking his nose in where it doesn't belong. If I wish to resume my relationship with the father of my child then so help me I will."

I pulled on Jade's arm slightly and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Jade, Don't get yourself kicked out over this."

But Jade stood her ground, staring at her brother, however when she spoke, her voice was soft and gentle. "Jared, I'm not a little girl anymore, Please trust me on this."

I then watched as Jared's face fell ever so slightly, and then he sighed, defeated and opened the door, allowing both of us to enter to house.

"Thank you Jared." I said, trying to keep my tone light.

"Don't push it Oliver."

* * *

><p>"So this is your room here?" I asked, sitting on the bed and looking around.<p>

"Yeah, Home sweet Home." She responded, griminacing.

"So, Since I am now offically fufilling the role as baby daddy, catch me up on her."

"What?" Jade asked, turning around, her arms full of clothing.

"I wanna know the details about little Ophelia." I told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I'm at about the 6 month mark. My due date is June 25th, even though I'm a lot larger than I should be." She sighed and rested a hand on her swollen stomach.

"And I still haven't seen anyone more beautiful." I told her, leaning in and pecking her on the lips.

"Shut up." She said playfully, pushing my shoulder playfully.

"It's true!"

She smiled "Do you want to know about your daughter or not?"

"I do."

"Okay, Well I have a meeting with the baby doctor next week, Do you care to join me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jade smiled, but the smile dropped quickly as she placed a hand on my stomach, "Whew."

My mouth dropped open quickly and I hopped off the bed, "Oh my gosh are you in Labor?"

Jade rolled her eyes and gestured for me to sit back down, "No Stupid, She just kicked. It's happened before but it's not something you really get used too."

"She...kicked?"

"Yeah, And She's pretty strong."

"Can I...?" I raised a hand, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, You can feel your daughter kick." She took my hand, and rested it on her stomach.

My face broke into a smile when I felt the kick of my daughter. It was amazing, I couldn't believe I had been missing out on this for the past sixth months.

"I love you." I told her, and then my eyes widened ever so slightly.

She looked back at me, shock crossing her face as she registered what I said, "You love me again?"

"Who said I stopped?"

* * *

><p>"Are you too back together?" Cat asked, sitting next to me.<p>

"NO! Beck's arm is just around me because he hates me with all his HEART!" Jade yelled at the perky redhead.

"W-what?" Cat asked, her lip jutting out.

"She's angry because I refused to let her get coffee." I told her.

"No! I'm angry because some perky redhead is ANNOYING!"

"Jade, Calm down." I said, pulling her close to my chest.

"What's up with her?" Robbie asked, sitting down next to Cat.

"She thinks i'm annoying." Cat mumbled.

"You're not annoying!" Robbie said.

Cat smiled and poked his arm, "Thank you!"

"Wanna go get some mushrooms?"

"Let's go."

I smiled at them as they left, "Ah Young Love."

Jade lifted her head of my chest and glared at me, "Oh just shut up."


	15. Chapter 15

"Beck? Can I talk to you?" I called from the couch.

Beck poked his head from around the cornor, a glass of pink lemonade in his hand, "Yeah, Sure thing." He flopped down next to me, and took a sip from his cup, "What's up?"

"What's the matter with you?"

Beck's face then took a confused look, "Uh...What?"

"No, That came out wrong, I ment what's this 'pill' thing your mother is talking about?" It had come as a bit of a shock to me when I had first heard about, simply because I had never heard about it before then. Which was werid because Beck knew about all of MY problems.

"Oh..." He turned away, so I couldn't see his face.

"Beck, I think you sorta HAVE to tell me, You know about all of my problems." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Jade..."

"NO! You have to tell me! I defended you infront of Jared and Gretchen and so now I want to know what the hell is going on!" I demanded, crossing my arms.

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face, "You know my dad?"

"Duh."

"He's not my dad."

I raised a eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue.

"My dad left us when I was 5."

"Then who...?" I started but he held up a finger to stop me.

"I was a rather...depressed child. Mom tried to help me as much as I could, but nothing would ever work. I had night terrors, and I hardly ever talked. Eventually, Mom sent me to the doctor and the doctor told them I had developed a problem with depression. He gave me the pill. Later, I realized I also had anger issues. But the depression medicene helped with that. When I was about 12, Mom met Allen, and they got married when I was about 14. He's the guy you know as my father. But the days I don't take my pill there it honestly no telling what thought will run through my damaged brain." He looked up at me waiting for my reaction.

"Damn...We sure are a messed up pair." I breathed.

Beck laughed, "We sure are."

* * *

><p>"Honey, Give the poor kid a chance." Gretchen said, sitting on the edge of the bed she shared with Jared.<p>

"No! He punched my little sister in the face!" Jared said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Jared, He came from a rough background."

"Oh really how do you know that?" Jared asked, climbing into bed.

"I was listening to him talk to her today. Cut the kid some slack!" She smacked him with a pillow.

"Fine! I'll be nice." Jared cried.

"You better. I'll be watching you." Gretchen said, flipping off the lamp.

* * *

><p>"So, Ready to go?" Jade asked, closing the door to my truck.<p>

"Yeah. I'm ready to go see my little girl!"

"Let's go!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Jadelynn West?" Called a nurse.

"Right here!" Jade called, sitting up in her seat.

"How are you today Jade?" The nurse smiled and then caught sight of me, "This the baby daddy?" Jade nodded, and She smiled, "He's good looking."

"He's mine." Jade said, protectively.

"Whoa, Clam yourself Wicked Witch of the West." The nurse joked, leading us to the room.

Jade laid down on cot and in came the doctor. He squirted the gel on her stomach, and the baby was projected on the little screen. Even though it was fuzzy, and in black in white, I had never been happier. All those months of worrying that I would never be able to see my daughter and here I was, looking at her with my own eyes.

Jade looked up at me and laughed, "Beck, Your crying." I sniffed and wiped away the tear running down my face, suddenly Jade's face got very serious, "Beck, Did you take your medicene this morning?"

I chuckled and nodded, whiping away another tear, "I'm just...so happy."

The doctor smiled and and looked up at the screen, He only looked for a few seconds but a confused expression soon crossed his face.

"Doc, Is something wrong?" I asked, looking urgently at the screen.

"It's just..." he moved the monitor around on Jade's swollen belly and frowned, "It seems as if...Well... Congratulations Ms. West, It appears as If your going to be having twins."

Jade's face darted to mine, "What?" She demained.

"Twin Girls...And It seems as if baby b is quite a bit smaller than baby a."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I don't know...But baby a seems to be hogging all the nutrients."

"Is she going to live?" Jade pressed.

"Well, That's undetermined at the moment. I would like to keep you here for the next few weeks so we can do regular checks on her, Is that alright?"

"That's fine." I responded.

"Beck, I hate hospitals." Jade whimpered once the doctor left the room.

I pushed Jade's hair off her face, "I know baby, But We want to make sure that Ophelia's sister is alright."

"I really hate hospitals." She whimpered into my chest as I carried her to her hospital room.

"I know, I know." I told her.

"Please, Just let me go home."

"No, You need to stay here. For Juliet's sake."

"Juliet?" She asked, looking up.

"Yeah, I figured since you got to name Ophelia,I should get to name baby number dos."

"Does baby number dos have a middle name?"

"Yes She does, Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, I would."

I layed her down on the bed, and pulled up a chair as the nurses hooked up the tubes for all the nutrients our daughter needed. I saw Jade wince as the needles entered her arm, I knew it reminded her of her, I liked to call it 'dark' time.

"Viola. Her name shall be Juliet Viola." I told her, taking her hand in mine.

"How did you know I liked the name Viola?"

"I didn't"

* * *

><p>"Stupid hospital!" Jade yelled, throwing the remote at the TV.<p>

"Something the matter?" I asked, entering the room, a cup of coffee in my hands.

Jade zeroed in on my coffee and glared at me with pure hatred. "You have coffee?"

"Yes."

"Why would you bring coffee in here? When I CLEARLY can't have any?" She demanded.

"Well...I..."

"No butts. Throw it away."

"But Jade..."

"AWAY!"

"Fine...Fine..." I reasoned, throwing the coffee cup in the garbage. I went in sat in my seat next to her bed and took her hand. "So, Jade there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about actually."

"And that is?" She asked, still grumpy.

"So, When the twins arrive I was thinking, Don't you think that West-Oliver is a tad bit of a mouthful?"

"We are not going to just give them your last name Beck. They are my daughters too." Jade retorted.

"That's not what I was saying." I told her.

"Well we arn't married, So It wouldn't be right for us to give them only one of our names."

"Actually, That's what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Wha-"

But her voice was cut off when She saw what I was pulling out of my pocket. It was a small black box, I opened it and held it out towards her. Nestled inside the soft black satin was a silver ring studded with black stones that sparkled when they caught the light.

"Jade West, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I cannot imagine my life without you. You and these girls are my life now. I will never leave you, and I will always love you." I held out the box towards her.

"Oh my god...Beck." Jade gasped and took the box, looking at the ring inside.

"Jade, I love you, And I always will."

"Yes! Yes Beck, Of course I will marry you! Oh god, Yes!" She pulled out the ring and put it on her finger, admiring it.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Ophelia and Juliet Oliver have a nice ring to it don't you think?" Jade responded, her smile a mile long.

I was then over come with so much emotion that I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Normally this action wouldn't do anything, but apparently being hooked up to so many machienes can be a different story.

"Beck," Jade mumbled pushing me off her. "You can kiss me once Juliet is healthy."

"And once she's born we can do way more than kiss." I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Beck! Your not the one who has to live with that 'more than kissing' idea." Jade said, smacking me on the arm.

"Actually, I do. I'm going to have two little girls running around my house soon enough. I'm going to have to deal with the boys, get a shotgun, buy clothes, Dang, I need to get a job!" I suddenly realized all the responsiblity was now going to have as a father.

"You don't have to worry about the shotgun, I already have one." Jade responded.

"Of course you do." I tried to stay calm but inside my mind was racing, How was I going to keep up with school, My acting career. How was Jade going to keep up with hers? The idea of being parents was crashing down on me so fast, I could hardly breathe, And I only had three more months to get used to it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my god, He proposed?" Cat cried.

"I know isn't the ring just beautiful?" I responded, showing her the ring on my finger.

"It's amazing! And your seriously having twins?" Cat asked, scooting her chair closer to me.

"I know, It took my almost forever for us to except it." I said, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Where is Beck anyway?" Tori asked from the couch.

"He went to go adution for some TV show. He's been adutioning for EVERYTHING now a days. Cat's here more than he is." I told her, my tone pleasant.

"Well, you two are having twins, getting married, He needs a job." Gretchen reasoned.

"Whatever Gretchen, He's not going to be alone in this you know. I'm here too." I was sick of people acting like I was useless. It's not like I was dying.

I had been in the hospital for a little over two weeks and Juliet was steadily getting better. The doctor told me that I should be able to be released sometime that week, That put me in a good mood because I could finally get back to school, For I had missed so much already.

"I know, I know. It's just Ophelia and Juliet are going to keep you busy, You're going to have to think for your daughters now too."

"God Gretchen! If you keep getting in my grill about this you can forget about seeing your nieces!" I was sick of Gretchen's condesending tone, ALWAYS being there. Sure, I wasn't thrilled to be having a kid in the first place, but this was the sort of thing that grew on you. And without these little girls, Beck and I might of never gotten back together, let alone be engaged.

"Okay...Let's calm down Jade." Cat said, trying to cool things down a bit.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Tori asked, standing up.

"Yeah, Hot chocolate." I had developed a recent addiction to hot chocolate. Since I wasn't allowed to have regular coffee, and decaf just sucked, I had gotten Hot Chocolate, and apparently that was exactly what I needed because I had been craving it ever since.

"More hot chocolate? Your kids are going to have a addiction before they even come out of your womb!" Cat joked, poking my shoulder and giggling.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Beck said, entering the hospital room and sat in the chair previously occuppied by Cat.<p>

"Hey babe, How did you adution go?" I switched off the TV and turned my full attention to Beck,wanting to hear the details.

"Eh... The person behind me tried to hit on me a bit."

"And was she pretty?" I demanded, my jealously instantly flaring up.

"HE was beautiful. But I told him I already had all i needed."

I laughed and swatted him playfully, "Tell me how the ADUTION went!"

"Oh, Well the casting director told me she would give me a call by the end of the week." He took my hand, and with his other hand began running his fingers through my hair. "I hope our daughters are as beautiful as you."

"And one day when we have a son, I hope he's as handsome as his father." I murmured in reply.

"I thought you said that you didn't want anymore kids."

"I don't know, I don't think I would mind a little boy...If he was like his father." I smiled faintly.

"Are you alright Jade? I think your dozing on me." Beck joked.

"I'm just...tired." I mumbled.

"Then go to sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Do you promise?" I asked, starting to slip under.

"I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

"URGH!" Jade cried, running out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked, lounging on the couch.

"I'm so fat!" She yelled, throwing her shirt on the floor of my RV

"Baby, Your eight months pregnant with twins. What do you expect, To be supermodel thin?" I asked.

"THAT'S A SHIT ANSWER!" Jade yelled, storming back into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Jade, Your still beautiful." I called back, walking over to lean on the door of the bathroom.

"I'm riding to school with Cat." She responded, unlocking the door and walking out in one of my old tee shirts.

"That's not a good idea." I told her, following her out the RV.

"Why not?" She demanded, rounding on me.

"Because your 8 months pregnant. I'm not letting you out of my sight." I said, following her.

"I have one more month till my due date Beck." She sneered.

"Yeah, But you can still pop at anytime. I'm Not missing Juliet and Ophelia's birth." I retorted glaring.

"I'm riding to school with Cat." She said once again, storming off in that direction.

"Fine! See if I care. See how Ophelia and Juliet will care when they learn that their MOTHER kept their FATHER from being present at their birth!" I yelled after her retreating figure.

"Oh, I'm sure if their anything like their father I'm sure they will just punch me in the face!" She yelled back.

I ran forward and grabbed her by the arm, "Your STILL on that?"

"You PUNCHED me Beck. That's not something one gets over." She ripped her arm out of grip.

"You know what? Go with Cat, I hope you do go into labor. They maybe when your screaming about trying to get two babies out of you vagina you'll appreciate me!" I turned and stormed back to my truck, ready to leave for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter, I know. I'm sorry :(<strong>

** So here's the dish, This story is gonna be coming to a close, Maybe 4 or 5 more chapters. But for that one person who mentioned a sequel, Yes, There is going to be one! But I think most of you will hate me when you see how this story ends. It's pretty heavy stuff. **

**But right now, I'm looking at naming the sequel either 'When Forever is the Problem.' or 'The Trouble With Shakespere.' But I love all the reviews on this, It's amazing how awesome you people are! **

**Cause this story orginally started because I was hella pissed that Bade broke up. I wanted to see how many hits I could get to see if I was alone in this, I'M NOT! **

**Now this story is like an addiction, I have to keep writing and new ideas are always popping into my head. **

**So thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm driving with you to school." I said to Cat, walking up behind her.

"O...kay?" Cat responded, opening the car door for me. "What about Beck?"

"Beck is being a douche." I said curtly.

"But arn't you due like anyday now?" Cat asked, getting in the front seat and starting the car.

"I'm due in one month. That's not anyday now!" I cried, "I'm not a fragile piece of glass!"

"Okay, Okay, I didn't say you were!" Cat responded, raising both hands.

"Lets just get to school."

"Alright, Alright." Cat said, pulling out of her driveway.

"Oh god."

"What? What did I do this time?" Cat demanded.

"No...Oh Shit. Oh Shit."

"Stop swearing! It distracts me and I'm driving!"

"Cat, Forget school. I'm going into labor!" I cried, clutching my stomach.

"What? Seriously? Whoa, I've gotta call Beck." She fumbled to grab her phone.

"Call him when we get there! Oh lord, Oh lord!" I screamed.

"Calm down Jade, Your making me nervous!"

"YOUR nervous? I'm giving birth!" I yelled.

Cat then used one hand to shove some red hair into her mouth. "Don't yell at me!" She pressed a button on her phone and was dialing Beck. I could hear the whole conversation, because her phone was turned up so loud.

"Hey Cat, What's up?" He asked.

"Uh...Jade's water broke." She told him nervously.

"She's giving birth?" He asked, his voice rising.

"Right now. Meet as at the hospital."

Right then there was a large screech and the shattering of glass. I let out a loud scream as the glass impacted with my skin.

"Cat? Cat? What's going on?" Beck asked anxiously, hearing the sound of the crash.

The car that had impacted us, of course hit on my side. Cat was completely untouched, I however was quickly losing conciousness. Cat pulled on the side of road and hung up on Beck", dialing 911.

"911, What's your emergancey?" a female voice asked from the other line.

"I just got in car crash." Cat said in her rushed ditzy voice.

"Oh my goodness, Honey are you okay?" The lady asked in a kind voice.

"I'm fine, But my best friend was with me. And She's short of going into labor, And she's losing conciousness."

"Oh my god, A ambulance is on it's way. Try too keep her awake. And tell her to breathe deeply."

Cat looked over at me with kind eyes, "Jade, The lady says breath deeply."

"Tell the shitbag of a lady that this hurts like a motherfucker-" I started.

"I'M NOT TELLING HER THAT!" Cat cried, her face turning red.

"How long till the fucking ambulances get here?" I begged, Every fiber of my being was slipping away to nothing. But my contractions were keeping me from slipping away completely.

"They should be within 3-4 minutes. Stay awake, Don't pass out on me." Cat pleaded.

I could hear in the distance the sound of ambulances, My heart soared, for soon I could cave to the pressure of keeping myself concious. As soon as the girls were out, I could retreat into my subconcious.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where is she?" I demanded, pushing past a million people as I ran into the ER.

"Where is who?" A nurse asked, stopping to talk to me.

"Jadelynn West. She's going into labor,With my childern. I need to get there now."I respond, my voice curt.

"Down the hall, First Room on your left. I warn you though...It isn't pretty." The nurse responded, picking up on my tone.

"Thank you." I called to her, running to the room she described.

I opened the door and gasped at the commotion inside. Many nurses were surrounding Jade's face, while even more nurses were around her legs.

"Alright, Jade, Push!" The doctor yelled, as I rushed to her side and took her hand.

"Beck..." She breathed, "I was afraid you weren't going to show."

"What happened to her?" I whispered to one of the nurses as Jade's high pitched screams filled the room.

"Car Crash on the way over here. Were doing all we can." She responded, dabbing at one of Jade's cuts.

"BECK! YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" Jade yelled through the pain.

"Just keep pushing Jade, Just keep pushing." I said in a calming tone, squeezing her hand.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" was her response.

"Baby A is out!" The doctor shouted, as a new screetch entered the room.

"She's gonna have a voice like her mother." I told Jade.

"DONT TALK TO ME!" She screamed, clutching my hand in a death grip.

"I see Baby B's head!" The doctor told the nurses.

"GET THE STUPID FUCKER OUT OF ME!" She screetched.

Within seconds, She was out and Jade's grip loosened. I shot a look of panic to the nurse who smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Jade has substained injuries from the car crash. The contractions kept her from passing out earlier."

How the fuck was that supposed to be reassuring? My finacee just passed out on me! But I was forced from the room and into the hall where Cat, Tori, Robbie, Cat and Andre were waiting. I noticed Robbie and Cat were holding hands. I hadn't heard they were dating yet, so i just shot them a tentive smile.

"How's Jade?" Cat asked.

"And the babies?" Tori asked, furthering the question.

"Ophelia and Juliet are fine. Their in the nursery. I was just on my way to go see them." I said, my voice emotionless.

"And Jade?" Cat hedged, getting up and pulling Robbie with her.

"She's the one I'm not so sure of." I responded.

"Beck I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, It's just that Jade was swearing, and that distracts me when I'm driving. And I didn't see that car-" Cat began.

"Well I'll know who to blame if she dies." I told her, my voice cold.

Cat whimpered and hid in Robbie's chest. Robbie looked up at Beck, "Gosh Beck, Harsh."

"Jade is dying! Because SHE got them hit by a car." I practically yelled.

"I-I'm Sorry Beck." Cat mumbled into Robbie's chest.

"I'm going too see my daughters." I said, not wanting to further this arguement.

* * *

><p>I walked to the nursery and peered through the glass barrier. I saw Juliet wrapped up in a purple blanket off to the cornor. Her name card read,<p>

'Juliet Viola Oliver

born at 10:02

Room 302'

I looked around and spotted Ophelia towards the center wrapped in a black blanket.

'Ophelia Caterina Oliver

born at 10:00

Room 302'

I smiled at the fact that their blanket's fit Jade's personality so well. She hated Pink, and Black and Purple were a nice substitute. I smiled happily at my daughters, glad that they both were delievered into the world without any problems.

But the happiness was soon gone when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around to see a doctor standing there, His expression grim.

"?"


	21. Chapter 21

I couldn't fight it anymore. I could feel myself slipping away. It was like there was a hole in my chest. Calling to me, I wanted to walk towards it. To end it all.

"Jade! You cannot leave me!" Cried a familar voice.

"Beck?" I asked, whipping around to the sound of the voice.

But there was no response. It was if his voice came from the sky. I sighed, and sat down on the white ground. There was a dark circle off to the side and I comptemplated what would happen if I were to jump inside.

The hole would end it all. My pain, sorrow...My life. It would be my escape.

But it seemed too selfish. Normally, I didn't care about others feeling, but...I did care about Beck...And Ophelia...Juliet. Beck would never forgive me. My daughters would never know me, But growing up without a mother would be hard on them. And I did not want my daughters lifes to be anything like mine.

A new light appeared beside the dark one as these thoughts crossed my mind.

I couldn't make this desicion. I put on a good mask, Acting tough and not letting my cracks show. But I was honestly just a girl...who was insecure...and lonely.

I couldn't do this!

No!

No!

God why did life have to be so hard?

This wasnt my desicion to make.

So i got up and walked forward towards the center of the two holes, letting fate decide for me.


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean she's in a coma?" I demanded.

The doctor sighed, "Mr. Oliver, I've told you a million times. Jade is in a coma, And the longer she stays unconcious, the more damage will be caused."

"But she can't be! I have 3 people outside waiting for her, not to mention our twin daughters." I told him, running my fingers through my hand and pacing back in forth.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens Mr. Oliver." The doctor said in a comforting tone.

I closed my eyes and sank back in my seat, Why did this have to happen to me?

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to take the twins home?" Tori asked as I rocked my daughters in my arms.<p>

I shook my head, "No."

"Beck, You don't know how long Jade will be out." Cat reasoned, reaching for Ophelia.

"Let us bring them home." Tori said, reaching out of Juliet.

I let them take them. It had been two weeks and Jade still hadn't woken up. The twins were coming alone well, They really enjoyed playing with Cat and Tori. I brought them to see Jade, but she had yet to woken up.

"They need to be here incase Jade wakes up." I told them for the eighth million time.

"We'll bring them up as soon as Jade wakes up. Just give us the call." Cat told me, rocking Ophelia back in forth in her arms.

"Are you coming with us?" Tori asked, getting up from her seat.

"I promised Jade I would always be there for her when she wakes up. And I still will be." I told her, crossing my arms.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Beck, There's no idea when Jade is going to wake up! Are you going to leave your daughters without a father since you will be at the hospital all the time? Me and Cat may be their godmothers but you can't count on us for everything. Cat has her boyfriend and I want to pass high school! You need to be there for Ophelia and Juliet. Isn't that why Jade let you be in their life? Don't completely ignore her!"

I froze, Tori had a point. I had Juliet and Ophelia to care for now. And there really was no telling when Jade would wake up.

"You can still visit Jade. She isn't going anywhere. And the doctor can you if anything changes." Cat said quietly.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Juliet yelled, slamming her small fists against Tori's forearms.

"Shhh. It's okay. " Tori comforted.

"PPPPPPPPSTTTTFT!" Ophelia cried, reaching for her dad.

"See your daughters need you Beck." Tori said, rubbing Juliet's back.

I sighed and put my head in hands. This father thing was to hard to do alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Beck looked up at the clock hung on the wall. He watched as it struck 10'o clock. The twins were offically one. He looked back at the unconcious body of their mother.

The doctors had done everything in their power to see that Jade be woken up, but none had worked. They eventually moved her to the long time resident ward, and let the supreme powers take it from there.

But Beck never gave up hope on her. He visited her when ever Cat watched their daughters. He heard a knock on the door and then it creek open.

Cat entered the room, holding the two one year olds the hands. Both Ophelia and Juliet were early walkers. Ophelia had been first. Just about a month ago, Cat was sitting across the room and she just got up and toddled over to her. Juliet watched from her fathers arms and just a week later followed her sisters example.

"I thought the twins should spend their first birthday with their parents." She whispered.

He smiled gratefully, Beck had done everything in his power to keep Jade involved in Ophelia and Juliet's life. Pictures of her were everywhere, and each night before he put them to sleep, He told them a story about her. Just a day ago, Juliet had pointed at one of the pictures as said 'Momma' it was her first word, and nothing had made him happier. Ophelia had yet to speak yet, but that didn't worry Beck. She was by far the quieter one.

Ophelia toddled over to her father and extended her arms, meaning she wanted to be picked up. Beck smiled and placed her in his lap and ran his hands through her wavy dark hair. Sometimes looking at the twins were a challenge for Beck. They both looked so much like Jade. They had the same wavy hair and piercing eyes,Their hair color and bone structure were more similar to Beck's. He could only tell them apart by Jade's smart thinking before hand. Juliet was always dressed in Purple and Ophelia a similar outfit in black.

"Momma, Momma!" Juliet said, pointing at Jade.

"That's right J, That's your Momma." Cat told her, combing her fingers through Juliet's wavy dark hair.

"Is Robbie coming?" He asked her, refering to Cat's 1 year old boyfriend.

"He'll pick me up later. Do you want me to give you some family time?"

Beck nodded, and Cat got up and placed Juliet on the floor, leaving the room. Juliet stayed still for a moment and then crawled over to her dad's feet. Beck smiled, and picked up her up, making room for her on his lap.

"That's your mommy girls." He whispered to them. "She loves you just as much as I do."

Ophelia looked up at him with a look of wonder and then got up and hugged Jade's unconcious body.

Beck sighed and hugged both his daughters, He knew Jade would get through this...She had too.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Look for the sequel coming up soon! <strong>


End file.
